CANADA x READER CAUSE I FELT LIKE IT
by Skinnybones25
Summary: FIRST READER INSERT. Canada has a tiny crush on a Bitch, you love Canada, I host a sleep over, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? Rated T because I swear a lot Bitch.
1. Chapter 1

**HI THERE. I JUST WANTED TO WRITE ANOTHER FREAKING STORY.  
SO HERE. A READER INSERT. ENJOY.  
DISCLAIMER: DO I LOOK LIKE I OWN HETALIA, IF I DID WHY WOULD I BE WRITING CRAPPY FANFICTION'S ABOUT IT?**

KEY:  
(h/l): Hair Length  
(h/c): Hair Color  
(e/c): Eye Color  
(N/Y/H): Name you hate

* * *

Canada looked at the female with Long blond hair and green eyes. She was beautiful in his eyes. Canada wished he could've confessed his feelings, but he was invisible. If anyone did see him, they had no clue who he was. She was one of them, but she was popular. She was (N/Y/H)

You on the other hand, knew who Canada was, always saw him, didn't care if people didn't like you. But you knew of Canada's little crush. You were often jealous. But you weren't afraid to confess, you weren't afraid of rejection, you were never scared.  
You never told him, because you knew of rejection. You weren't afraid, as I said, but you didn't like it either. Then again who does? You had wanted to punch (N/Y/H) in her face. But you couldn't, if Canada found you, he would hate you.

"(N-Name)..." You looked over at Canada.

"Yes Canada?" You responded.

"A-are w still eating lunch together?" You smiled,

"Yes, Canada." Canada blushed.

Canada smiled back, the blush still on his face.

"Canada, are you afraid of Rejection?" You asked

"Uh..." Canada blushed even harder.

"You don't have to tell me, just wondering." You added.

"(NAME)!~" You looked to see your other best friend. Ilana(**THAT'S RIGHT YOU'RE STUCK WIF ME**),

"What?"

"SO FREAKING HARSH. Hi Canada~ Anyways, Prussia and I are wondering if you and Canada wanna come over to our sleepover?" She asked.

"If Canada does then I guess," You sighed,

"I'll go." Canada said.

"YAY~ Also, if you see (N/Y/H), at the sleepover, I didn't invite her." Canada blushed at hearing her name.

Honestly, it's as if she knows when someone says her name.

"Hello Ilana." Ilana sighed.

"Hello, (N/Y/H)."

"I heard your having a sleepover. When is it?" (N/Y/H) asked.

"I never invited you." Ilana muttered bitch under her breath

"Spain did." She answered.

"When I get to that bastard. I guess be there at Two." Ilana sighed again

"Oh hey (Name), and ...?" (N/Y/H) said noticing Canada.

"Canada, Stupid." You answered for him. Canada smiled up at you.

"Ah, Canada, are you going to the sleepover?"

"Yeah.."

"Good" (N/Y/H) Smirked at you. Then pecked Canada's cheek. Canada cheeks turned as red as one of Spain tomato's.

"See you later Canada~" The urge to punch her in the throat had gotten bigger. But you pushed it down.

"Anyways, I'm a go find a Stupid Tomato Bastard as Romano calls him. See ya guys tomorrow at noon~"

"Noon? But you just said Two." But Canada was too late to finish. Ilana was already gone.

"So Canada, we should get ready, huh?"

"Yeah..." With that You and Canada went home and got ready for the next day~

* * *

**TWO FREAKING DAYS. AND DEPRESSING MUSIC IS WHAT THIS TOOK. AND IT'S SHORT. WHAT THE FUCK. FML.**

**OTL KIDS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BACK BITCHES. AND I HAVE PRUSSIA AND CANADA WITH ME. ENJOY~**

Key(I CHANGED ONE THING):  
(B/N): BITCHES NAME  
(S/N/1): SLUT NAME ONE  
(S/N/2): SLUT NAME TWO

* * *

~~TIMESKIP BITCHES~~

"GUYS YOU CAME~" Ilana shouted hugging me and Canada.

"Duh," Then silence.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO SAME LOVE?" You yelled.

"Yeah!~ It makes me happy, you know... Because of the past." She stuttered.

"Okay? Have you told him yet?" You asked.

"SHUSH, I DIDN'T TELL CANADA." She shushed you.

"Okay..?"

"Didn't tell me what?" Canada asked. Ilana blushed and looked at Canada. A smirk then grew on her face.

"Instead of bothering me about my tiny little crush, what about you? Did _you _tell him?"

"S-Shut up!" You stuttered, and blushed.

"So, you haven't?" Her smirk grew wider.

"Lucky I'm in love with my Best Friend~" She sang.

"S-SHUT UP. It's the same for you." You pouted. "Anyways, can we come in or are we just gonna wait outside?"

"Oh, yes, do come in~" Ilana moved to the side and let you and Canada in. "LUCKY I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND~"

"SHUT IT ILANA." You yelled.

"Anyways, You know where my and Prussia's room is, go put your stuff there. I plan on locking all the boys in different rooms and the girl's in different rooms too." Ilana smiled. Oh yeah did I mention, Ilana and Prussia share a room? Cause they do.

"Why...?"

"CAUSE SLUTTY-MC-SLUT-SLUT IS GOING TO BE HERE. I DON'T TRUST HER WITH MALES." Ilana yelled. Canada blushed at the thought of (B/N). You sighed.

"So wait, what are the gonna do?"

"Play Life. Or Monopoly." Ilana shrugged.

"So wait, your gonna let them play boring games? What are we gonna do?"

"Basically it's a survival game. Whoever finds a way outta the room gets to join the PARTY! And we're gonna be downstairs partying, duh. (B/N)'s probably not gonna make it." She smirked once more before shooing us into her and Prussia's room.

Canada and You were in a room, ALONE together.

"ZHE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS BACK." Prussia yelled.

"LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US~" Ilana sang loudly.

"WHY IS ZHIS YOUR PLAYLIST?"

"BECAUSE."

Then Prussia walked toward their bedroom.

"HELLO (NAME) AND CANADA!" Prussia yelled entering the room.

"'Sup Prussia." You said nonchalantly.

"Hello." Canada said quietly(**DUH, HE IS QUIET**).

"So, do you know of the plan?" Asked Prussia. You and Canada nodded.

"Now, we wait." Ilana said walking into the room. Prussia and Her both had smirks though, why?

* * *

**SORRY, MY PLAYLIST STARTED PLAYING PEACOCK.**

**I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOCK-COCK-COCK-COCK I WANNA SEE YOUR~**

**D: SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY. I'LL WRITE MOAR LATER**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, SO YEAH. LET'S GET THIS PARTAH STARTED.**

Disclaimer: Sorry forgot it in the last chapter, to lazy to edit. SO DEAL WIF IT. I DON'T OWN HETALIA, IF I DID THEN YOU MIGHT NEVER SEE MOST OF THE HETALIA MEN AND YOU'D WONDER WHERE THEY WENT. IT'S BEST TO NOT SAY. ;D

* * *

~~Time skip~~

"Hey guys~ They're here." Ilana said.

"Why do you always sound so happy?" You asked.

"Kesesesese! Ilana always happy? Have you seen her angry?" Prussia laughed his signature laugh. Ilana blushed at the albino.

"Well, no I haven't. I heard people say she can be scarier than Russia and Belarus when both are angry." You sighed. Ilana was still blushing.

"Ilana? Stop staring at Prussia." You began to snicker.

"What?~" She asked looking around.

"Like vhat you see frau?"

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO ANSWER YOUR DOOR ILANA?" I heard Romano yell.

"Sorry Romano!" Ilana said quickly opening the door.

"About time." Romano muttered.

"Oh shush. Hi Italy~" Ilana greeted the other twin. When they entered, they were taken to their room for the night.

"Ve~ Am I alone?" Italy asked.

"Just for tonight. Next time, no." Ilana quickly flashed Italy a sorrowful smile before closing the door. Italy began to tear up behind the door.

~~Time skip brought to you by America's laugh~~

"Come on in." You growled at (B/N), (S/N/1) and (S/N/2).

"OH PRUSSIA, MY BABY!" (S/N/1) Began kissing his cheek. Ilana walked in three seconds afterwords.

"Hello (S/N/1)." Ilana began growing an Aura, similar to Russia, but it's black. It was also a bigger aura than Russia's.

"Hello, Ilana." (S/N/2) glared at Ilana. Making her angrier.

"(S/N/2), You're making her scary! Anyways, show us to our room." (S/N/2) stated.

"Very well, please follow me," Ilana smirked, her hair creating a shadow that covered her eyes.  
_  
_"Hello uh...?" (B/N) trailed off.

"See, you can't flirt with people you don't know." You sneered.

"After you. Come on (B/N) you too." Ilana added. She was pushing them towards the basement. She then shoved them in the basement and then locked the door.

"See ya in the morning." Ilana smirked grew bigger. She then became happy again.

"Time to start the party, since they were the last people." Ilana smiled at us. We were all frozen.

"Come on guys~" We all blinked slowly.

"Let's all agree to _never _piss off Ilana, _EVER._" Prussia and Canada both nodded slowly, we then joined Ilana.

* * *

**I CAN'T DO THIS FOR TODAY ANYMORE, I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW.  
****So, Uh.. SAY BYE GUYS.**

**Prussia: BYE~ YOU'LL SEE THE AWESOME ME SOON.  
****Canada: B-bye...  
Me: Now into the closet you two. BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**My friend who I shall always call "Russia" told me this story is funny.  
I asked her what was so funny bout it.**  
**I didn't get an answer. Russia also told me that when she reads this, she always read "Slut Name 1, Slut Name 2 and Bitch Name."**

And people, why do you read this, do you read the summary? If you do, why the hell do you keep reading on?

Wait, I need to get Prussia and Canada outta the closet.

Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning Hetalia. ;-;

* * *

~~Time skip~~

Prussia and Canada made pancakes. and so far only Germany and Japan made it out.

"I should've known you two would have made it out first. Please if you don't mind, go get Italy." Ilana smiled at them. Germany had already made his way to Italy room, Japan following close behind. When they were gone from your sights, Russia stepped in the room.

"I believe I win, da?" Ilana smiled. She then grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"Here you go." She smiled and handed it to him. Russia took the bottle(**NICELY, DON'T THINK HE SNATCHED IT.**) from Ilana.

"Big Brother." Belarus called out. Russia then hid behind Ilana.

"Belarus, did you break my doorknob?" Ilana asked sweetly.

"It was keeping me away from big brother." Ilana smile faded and her aura began to grow.

"How dare you destroy my house?" She asked, her bangs covering her eyes. You tackled Ilana, before she could do anything.

"Ilana, calm down, please." You whispered to her. She looked at you, and then smiled.

"Russia, do you want Pancakes?" Ilana had smiled up at him once more. Before the Russian could say anything, The whole Axis came downstairs(**Including Romano**)."There is enough Pancake's for everyone. Let's go!" You said pulling Ilana to the dining room, while everyone else(**THE PEOPLE IN THE ROOM**) followed.

"PANCAKES, PANCAKES. GIMME MAPLE SYRUP, I WANT MY PANCAKES. LEMME GO, PANCAKES." Ilana had begun to spazz out at the smell of Pancakes(**Did I mention, I LOVE PANCAKES?**).

"CALM DOWN WOMAN." You yelled.

"Wait, what about the girls in the basement?" Prussia asked.

"I have a key, sir." She smirked, pulling the key outta her back pocket.

"Can you let them out, please?" Canada asked nicely. Ilana looked at the ground softly. She then sighed.

"But, I don't wanna." She said.

"Why not?" You asked. She was holding back tears.

"Fine, I'll let them out." Ilana said walking towards the basement. When she left we all looked at Canada.

"This stupid crush better end soon, Canada." You sighed.

* * *

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY, I GIVE YOU AN UPDATE x2 AT LEAST, =3 OKAY OFF TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPIE~**

Canada: ..Bye...  
Prussia: Bye~  
Me: GO BACK INTO THE CLOSET.


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE SHORT, SORRY, I HAD TO LOCK THEM IN MY CLOSET, AND I HAVE A LIMITED TIME RIGHT NOW.**

Disclaimer: FUDGE I AINT GOT TIME FOR THIS. I DON'T OWN HETALIA. 

* * *

Canada felt guilty. Really guilty.

"I didn't know," He said.

"Like I said, this crush better end soon, if not, we're gonna be going through a lot."

"Anyways, Pancakes will cheer her up right?"

"PRUSSIA MY BABY, YOU SHOULD'VE SAVED US." (S/N/1) yelled hugging Prussia. Then they heard everyone running out of the rooms. Then a slam.

"Yeah, Ilana's pissed." You stated.

"AND IT'S ALL ANTONIO'S FAULT." They heard yelling and this being thrown. "I SWEAR, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." Spain looked scared, and it scared everyone.

"Someone has to calm her down."

"Oh, Spaiiin~ Come out, come out wherever you are~" She began walking down the stairs, they noticed she was holding a baseball bat. "I won't hurt you~ Come on~ Let's play a game~" Everyone began to freak out.

"I think Ilana's more then pissed (Name)." (B/N) stated.

"NO FUCKING DURR." You yelled.

"Oh yes~ I must also get (S/N/1) and (S/N/2) and (B/N)~ Oh come out, come out, wherever you are~ Join me and my game~" Then the lights turned off. "You wanna play hide and seek~ Hide and seek it is~" Ilana cooed. Everyone began to get more scared then before.

"I really wasn't expecting Ilana to get this upset." Canada said.

"You broke the promise Canada." You whispered.

"Hehehehehehehehe~ This game is fun~" Ilana laughed(**Imagine Alois Trancy's evil like giggle, and BOOM. That's my laugh**).

"Crap."

* * *

**DONE. SORRY, BYE~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I GIVE YOU THREE UPDATES? AMAZING.**

Disclaimer: I didn't wanna own Hetalia anyways...  
~~~PREVIOUSLY ON CANADA x READER CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT~~

**"Hehehehehehehehe~ This game is fun~" Ilana laughed.**

**"Crap."**

* * *

"Come out~ Come out~ Come out~ The big scary monster's coming~ Come out~ Come out~ Come out~" Ilana sang Everyone was know hiding, thanking whatever god for them not being stupid like Antonio.

"I want to play a game~ A game of hide and seek~ Let's all play a game~ A game of Hide and Seek~" Ilana continued to sing.

"Come out~ Come out~ Come out~ Try to save yourself~ Come out~ Come out~ Come out~ Let's play a game~ A game of hide and seek~" Ilana's singing was the only noise in the house. It was really creepy.

"Canada, I'm gonna have to ask you nicely to get rid of all feeling for (B/N). If you don't when Ilana finds her, you'll be heart broken." You whispered to Canada.

"Why?" He asked.

"She's way more then pissed at Toni, (S/N/1), (S/N/2), and (B/N). If she finds them, they'll be badly beaten." You stated.

"I DON'T WANT TO. ALL YOU'VE EVER DONE IS TELL ME TO FORGET MY FEELINGS ABOUT (B/N). WHY ARE YOU JEALOUS?" Canada yelled(**YES, YELLED**). Ilana froze and looked toward the table.

"Yeah, I have your right. I have only told you to forget your feelings about (B/N). I kinda am jealous, I mean, here's someone who actually _remembers _you, against someone who has almost dated everyone in the whole damn school. Sorry, _almost _everyone in the whole damn school." Ilana looked over at you and Canada.

"Wait, you l-like me?" Canada stuttered. Ilana had managed to creep up behind you. She then pushed your head towards Canada's and made you kiss.

"Now, I know they aren't in the kitchen." Ilana said, smirking, she grabbed her baseball bat and left the room.

"Come out~ Come out~ Come out~" Her singing left the room. Neither you or Canada has pulled away yet. Did this mean, Canada liked you more then (B/N)?

"FOUND YOU TONI~" Then there was screaming and Spain had run into the kitchen. By then you and Canada were looking each other in the eyes, blushes on your face.

"Why'd you run Toni?~ I'm not gonna hurt you~" Ilana cooed as she walked after Spain, a big scary grin on her face. "I just wanna play~"

"I-I like you too (Name)." Canada confessed.

* * *

**I FINISHED THE THIRD UPDATE AND IT'S SHORT. TIS NOT THE END THOUGH, I'M MAKING MORE~ I might even make more problems! :D**

Anyways, I need to type My friend "Canada"'s Birthday present since my Handwriting is Crappy...

So uh.. THREE UPDATES.

Canada: See you soon *blushes*  
Prussia: Aww.. My Awesomeness isn't in this Chapter.  
Me: NOW BACK IN THE CLOSET. Bye~


End file.
